A Simple Confession
by Hollow Ichi-kun
Summary: ByakuyaxIchigo Cute and Fluffy. Just VERY Fluffy. One Shot for now, but if liked i'll consider a sequal.


Title: A Simple Confession  
Author: HollowIchi-kun  
Pairing: ByaxIchi  
Status: One Shot for now. (might write more if ppl actually like it)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
Summary: Just a piece of Fluff... VERY Fluffy ... no real plot... but alot of fluff  
Right and almost forgot - Still takes place in SS, Set after end of arc- but right before they go back.

Please? Constructive Critisism helps.

- . - . - . -

They both broke away from the hesitant and inexperienced kiss hastily, each looking in directions away from the other.

Ichigo braced himself against the wall he was pressed up against, though the Captain had moved backward slightly after breaking away.

The Captain of the 6th division of the royal court guard. Kuchiki Byakuya stood a bare meter from the once Ryouka and threat to Soul Society Kurosaki Ichigo, with for once all of the carefully erect barriers that he had set into place torn down in one moment of hasty decision.

Ichigo looked about to say something to the taller man, then tensed and paled, his skin color fading out to white. "N- Go. Go AWAY!" He practically shouted into the others' vulnerable face, with as much rage as the Captain had ever seen, and defeated, he attempted to straighten his posture to something more dignified looking, as he attempted to turn away from the one who he had just confessed his feelings to not a moment before. One who obviously could never be capable of reciprocating them, but then... that was something Byakuya had already known somehow before he had even approached the younger boy.

- . - . - . -

Ichigo had kept himself braced to the wall, to the best of his capabilities, since he wasn't all that confident in his ability to stand under his own power, after the Captain had suddenly passed him in the small branching hallway he'd been in and apparently decided it looked to be a good time to bare his soul to the other. Then had kissed him. him A guy, another guy had gone and kissed him. But before the initial shock could even begin to wear off, and he could start to actually assess how the hell he was even feeling, his other side chose that moment to try and take over.

In the moment of hesitation and off balance the Hollow inside of him raged to get out. It was all he could do to keep it from showing even though he knew that the man in front of him already was aware of the other being living inside of him, and apparent had either forgotten or didn't care.

"N- Go. GO AWAY!" He screamed at himself, as his vision started blurring. He only received laughter in response, but the feeling did start to gradually recede, and he realized that he had won this unorthodox battle. For now. He kept still, panting slightly with the effort necessary to keep control of his own body, when it finally clicked in his brain the pain that he was feeling from the man dejectedly walking away from him, as he was screamed at to do.

_'Wha-t? I didn't mean for him to-'_ He thought suddenly, realizing just how much pain the other must be going through, and how those words must have affected him especially in such a delicate and vulnerable state as the other had been caught in. He must think i hate him - Ichigo thought, knowing just how hard it must have been for the older man to have been capable of even showing a fraction of those emotions, let alone breakng down completely enough to have kissed him.

_'That's right... he... he kissed me'_ Ichigo realized again suddenly, caught up with an unknown emotion as he thought about it again. It had been short, sweet, and chaste, but Ichigo realized all too suddenly that he had liked it.

Deciding to wait until after he went to the retreating Captain to figure his own emotions out more clearly, he started screaming at himself for inflicting that kind of pain onto somebody he _'cared about?'_ he asked himself. Shaking his head lightly to clear it of the lingering after affects of both the unexpected kiss, and the almost possession, he tried calling out to the figure trying desperately to hold himself together after baring his soul, and being told to 'Go Away'.

Which he was.

Unless Ichigo managed to convince him that he didn't mean that.  
In a panic Ichigo flash stepped to catch up to Byakuya, trusting that since he was faster he could catch up to the other before he decided to just run. He reached out and grabbed a handful of that mysterious fabric that didn't feel too much like any material he'd encountered before (but then the Shihakushou couldn't exactly be considered ordinary, and neither was the place he was in) and as the other registered that he was being held back and really did seem to contemplate running, Ichigo tightened his hold on the Captain's sleeve, and said simply "Wait"

Byakuya at first couldn't understand why the boy was holding him back - _'To yell at him for what he had done perhaps?'_ What he had done was inexcusable. One nobly born, and raised should never behave in such a fashion. it was undignified, and unbecoming of one in such standing as him... and yet it was this boy that had urged him to break the rules. To shed what was unnecessary and restricting. So why couldn't he have done the right thing for once? Why must messing up... hurt so badly.  
He thought for a moment that he should just leave. Remove himself from any further hurt and pain by removing himself from the situation he had caused, but he knew that would just be cowardice, and a moment later a word cut through his indecision.

"Wait"

- . - . - . -

That one word was all that was needed to make Ichigo feel even guiltier, as Byakuya looked at him and the pain filling his eyes became like a flood threatening to overtake Ichigo's senses. He realized that he didn't even know what it was he actual had wanted to do - just take away some of that pain he had unknowingly caused when he tried to keep his body from being taken over by the Hollow that still laughed slightly inside of him. "Shut up" he whispered screwing his eyes closed in concentration, and keeping his hold on the sleeve of the noble beside him that tensed as he said that.

Ichigo knew he should feel bad about making the already hurt Captain feel even worse, but he didn't have much time. He had to figure out what he felt because he knew somehow in his being that if he didn't, things would only end up getting worse, and not better.

He searched his soul for an answer, without even really knowing what it was he was looking for, when he suddenly realized that the answer was right in front of him. He simply asked himself what he wanted to do right then, and didn't care if the answer was 'right' or 'wrong' or 'not proper' or anything.

Then Ichigo did what came most naturally to him, since it was how he lived his life. And why he got into so much trouble all the time.

He just acted on impulse.

- . - . - . -

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction more as he steadied himself for another tirade after hearing the words 'Shut Up' but he started to have a feeling that things might not be as they seemed. For one the words this time didn't seem to be directed at him, or for that matter anyone save the boy himself, and also the young Ryouka was acting exceedingly abnormally.

Thus he wasn't exactly expecting it when Ichigo leaned forward and captured his lips for a second kiss.

- . - . - . -

Ichigo wasn't exactly certain what he was even doing anymore, but it felt good, and above all it felt right for some reason he couldn't even begin to explain, as he hesitantly kissed, and was kissed back by the older more experienced Captain whose roles were now reversed in that it was Ichigo that had initiated the kiss.

After a few more moments, as things started to get a little more passionate, he broke away again, for some air and an explanation.

He looked at Byakuya's face, and into his bewildered eyes, and sighed softly _'What the hell is wrong with me? I should like Rukia... not her brother'_ he thought, but as he continued staring into those ebony orbs he knew that that would just be lying to himself. He didn't know how, or why, but somewhere along the line he had fallen for the 6th Captain, just as the Nobel had apparently fallen in love with him.

He sighed again at his new predicament, thinking about how the others would take this bizarre, and completely unexpected news, as he struggled to find words to explain what had happened earlier.

"Byakuya" He started, and saw the other start, albeit in a slightly different, physical way at the familiar use of his name. _'well i just kissed the guy so what does he expect?'_

He tried again before he could get cut off or interrupted or anything else to keep him from saying what he had to.

"I - Please believe me - That wasn't you I ... was yelling at..."  
Byakuya looked puzzled for a moment then it clicked as Ichigo finished what he was saying.

"You... remember our fight?" He asked and Byakuya nodded. That wasn't something either was likely to forget anytime soon.

"My hollow side... was tying to take over again. That's who I was yelling at. Not you."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he realized exactly what Ichigo had implied. That that was no fluke. That he really was part Hollow inside.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I understand if this changes how you feel about me. I really don't blame you, I mean - I may be a shinigami still, but I'm also part hollow so if..."

He was cut off as he felt the others lips brushing against his lightly again.

"Then i guess we'll just have to work harder to keep it down. Even if such a relationship might be considered to be definitely breaking the rules a bit..."

Ichigo felt the others smile through their kiss that was rapidly becoming more passionate, but before either could do much more of anything, they felt some familiar reiatsu come around the corner, quicker than they could react to since they had been so preoccupied with certain other things.

"Hey there you are Kuchiki-tai...chou..."

Renji and Rukia's jaws just dropped as they walked into the last scene any of them had ever expected to be seeing.

- . - . - . -

Please tell me what you think it would be appreciated - This is the first Bleach fic i have ever written And the first fic i've written on years. Thank You for reading!

-HollowIchi-kun


End file.
